Elegí y cometí un error imborrable
by Chero Eaton SMHP
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Tobias hubiera elegido Abnegación y Beatrice Osadía? La historia da inicio poco antes de que comience el ataque a Abnegación, poco Nantes de que la vida de Tobias cambie de rumbo. Solo hay una regla para leer esta historia: Ser Valiente.
1. Summary

¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Tobias hubiera elegido Abnegación y Beatrice Osadía?

La historia da inicio poco antes de que comience el ataque a Abnegación, poco Nantes de que la vida de Tobias cambie de rumbo.

Solo hay una regla para leer esta historia: Ser Valiente.

* * *

Wazzaa! Debo admitir que me emociona mucho esta historia y espero que les guste. Nos leemos pronto. Literal, pienso subir hoy el prólogo.

Chero Eaton SMHP


	2. Prólogo

Elegí… y cometí un error imborrable.

Prólogo.

Hoy es la Ceremonia de Elección. Tal vez ya no sea la mía, pero mi padre dijo que tengo que ir a ver su discurso de apertura; piensa que si no voy lo dejaría en vergüenza y su imagen es muy importante para él, como siempre.

Hace dos años cometí un error, un error que no puedo corregir, un error que me costó mucha de la poca libertad que llegaba a tener. El error fue: dejar caer mi sangre en las rocas. Sé que no sirve de nada lamentarme, pero no puedo dejar de reprochármelo desde mis dieciséis años.

Últimamente, han salido notas que manchan a Abnegación; entre ellas una que habla sobre el maltrato de Marcus hacia mí, lo cual es cierto. Sin embargo, el hecho de que no me cambiara de facción hace creer a los otros que no es cierto; sin mencionar que el amigo de Marcus, Andrew, lo defiende hasta el final. Andrew Prior es muy buen amigo como para mi padre que es un mentecato.

Las pocas veces que he convivido con la familia Prior, me he dado cuenta de que es una familia unida, cariñosa y en la que se puede confiar. Es exactamente el tipo de familia que hubiera querido.

Cuando llego con mi padre a la ceremonia, veo a los jóvenes Prior sentados hasta en frente; lo cual indica que hoy elegirán facción.

Puedo recordar perfectamente la sensación de estar en frente con un cuchillo en la mano, a punto de hacer la elección más importante de tu vida. Es inolvidable.

Después de verlos, bajo la mirada y voy a sentarme en la segunda fila, por es el hijo del líder de nuestra facción tengo un lugar "privilegiado". Estoy justo atrás del hijo mayor de Andrew: Caleb.

La ceremonia da inicio y mi padre comienza a dar el típico discurso sobre el origen de las facciones, pero su voz suena como un eco distante en mi cabeza. No puedo dejar de ver lo nerviosa que está la hermana de Caleb, Beatrice; juega con sus manos hasta que Caleb se la toma, se está mordiendo la mejilla y podría apostar que de no ser por el moño con el que está peinada, estaría jugando con su cabello rubio ahora mismo.

-Prior Caleb- dice mi padre.

El chico suelta la mano de Beatrice y camina hacia los tazones, toma el cuchillo y entonces elige.

-Erudición

Andrew, su esposa y Beatrice se quedan atónitos con la elección de Caleb.

-Prior Beatrice-anuncian, antes de que pase la conmoción de los Prior.

Beatrice se levantó lentamente y se dirigió al centro del escenario, tomó el cuchillo, se cortó a sí misma y luego vaciló; su mano se encontraba entre dos tazones, uno con rocas y otro con carbón caliente. Su brazo temblaba hasta que dejo caer su sangre en un tazón.

-Osadía

Probablemente es ahí donde pertenece, ya que tuvo el valor de hacer lo que yo no, incluso teniendo una gran familia. Me siento un cobarde.

Al final del evento, los estirados nos quedamos a acomodar las sillas. Puedo ver lo dolidos que están los Prior, los únicos que quedan en Abnegación, especialmente Andrew. No puedo distinguir si son lágrimas de tristeza o de furia las que trata de contener. Tal vez ambas.

Cuando terminamos, Marcus se acerca a mí.

-Vámonos, Tobias- ordena.

-¿No le dirás nada?- pregunto refiriéndome a su supuesto amigo.

-Tobias, vámonos

Él caminó hacia la salida, pero yo me quedo parado. Sabía que Marcus era cruel, aunque pensé que sólo conmigo.

-¡No!- grité, y él se dio la vuelta -¡No nos iremos!

Mi padre apretó los puños y me mira con furia. De dos grandes zancadas llega hasta donde estoy y me toma el brazo con fuerza para luego arrastrarme hasta la casa. Aunque tenga la fuerza para zafarme, no puedo hacerlo porque cuando me toca me paralizo.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?- me pregunta furioso en cuanto cierra la puerta.

-Es solo que no me pareció correcto- titubeo y trago con fuerza -, Señor.

-¿Correcto? ¿Y tú quién eres para decidir si lo que hago es correcto o no?

-Es que Andrew fue quien más te ayudó cuando murió mamá…

-¡No te atrevas a mencionarla dentro de esta casa!- interrumpió- Solo tratas de hacerme quedar en ridículo- gruñó entre dientes-¿No te das cuenta que Erudición nos está atacando? ¡Por tu culpa las facciones perderán credibilidad en Abnegación! ¡En mí!

Cuando empieza a desabrochar la hebilla de su cinturón, el miedo empieza a penetrar mi pecho, y el valor que hace un momento poseía se ha esfumado.


	3. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

A veces creo que ya no podré salir mucho, no solo por las prohibiciones de Marcus, sino también por lo adolorido que estoy de los golpes; me cuesta un poco moverme y disimular que estoy bien al mismo tiempo.

Estoy disfrutando algunos de los muy escasos momentos de libertad que mi madre me enseñó a tener. Sentado en el pasto a las afueras de Abnegación, me concentro en los sonidos que alcanzo a percibir mientras cierro los ojos: las aves cantando, el viento soplando, las hojas y ramas de los arboles chocando armoniosamente. Es tan pacífico. No como para lograr olvidar a Marcus y mi cuerpo adolorido, pero lo suficiente para relajarme.

Lamentablemente, como mi madre también me enseñó, estos momentos también se tienen que terminar. Y lo hace cuando oigo unos pasos dirigirse rápidos hacia donde yo estoy; no son lo tan pesados como para pertenecer a mi padre, aunque tampoco es común que aquí haya gente, sin mencionar que soy el único que corría por aquí. Abro los ojos y volteo para ver quién es.

-Tobias- grita la esposa de Andrew, Natalie. Cuando se acerca un poco más puedo ver que trae un arma en la mano, lo que me desconcierta. -¿Qué haces aquí?

Me levanto. –Nada. Solo… descansaba.

-No deberías estar aquí

-Lo sé pero…- me veo interrumpido.

-Ya no hay tiempo de volver

¿Y ahora de qué está hablando? ¿Por qué no hay tiempo de volver? ¿Y de volver a dónde?

-¿A qué te refieres?- frunzo el ceño.

-Te explicaré en el camino- responde, sin responder algo en realidad -, ahora corre y no te despegues de mí.

No me da tiempo de decir algo, ella se echa a correr. Hago lo posible por seguirle el paso y no mostrar señales de dolor. Pronto descubro que ya extrañaba correr, sentir la adrenalina en mis venas.

Tras un tempo, llegamos a las vías del tren, el cual está a punto de pasar frente a nosotros.

-¡Salta!- grita por encima del ruido del tren

-Pero solo Osadía puede…

-Solo hazlo

Aumentamos el paso. La señora Prior trepa al tren abriendo las puertas y luego entra. Mis músculos están rígidos por el dolor, pero sigo y me obligo a saltar. Apenas lo logro. ¡Pero fue tan emocionante!

El sudor cubre mi frente y hace que la playera gris se me pegue a la espalda. Mi corazón late rápido y con fuerza.

-¿Podría explicarme lo que ocurre?- pregunto una vez que logro controlar mi respiración

-Erudición- dice jadeante.

-¿Qué hay con ellos?

-Están atacando Abnegación, están matando a todos.

Por un momento no lo creo, pero me percato de que eso y más haría Erudición con tal de obtener el poder.

-No te preocupes por tu padre- Marcus es lo último en lo que hubiera pensado, probablemente ni siquiera se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza de no ser por Natalie -, Andrew lo llevó a él y algunos otros a un lugar seguro. Por eso me sorprendió verte, pensé que estarías con ellos.

-Solo quería aire fresco- digo indiferente.

-Qué bueno que disfrutaste algo de paz antes de esta locura- me dedica una sonrisa.

Me doy cuenta de que esta vez sí que terminó el momento libre de toda la ciudad.

Permanecemos en silencio un rato. No puedo imaginar todo lo que está pasando en Abnegación, pero ¿cómo es posible que tan solo Erudición esté tras esto? Deben haber tenido aliados, y quiénes mejor para el trabajo sucio que Osadía. No sé porque lo harían pero eso no importa por el momento. Lo que importa ahora es que la mayor cantidad de personas sobreviva a la guerra.

-Ya casi hemos llegado- dice Natalie desde la puerta, ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de cuándo se ha levantado

-¿A dónde?

-La sede de Erudición- dice firmemente -. Cuando te lo indique, saltas, ¿bien?

Asiento y espero a su señal. Siento de nuevo el aire en mi cara mientras me paro en la orilla de la puerta, pero en mucho más fuerte.

-¡Ahora!- salto y ruedo en el suelo hasta detenerme. Natalie hace lo mismo y se estabiliza antes que yo, inmediatamente después, corre y yo la sigo.

Al comenzar a adentrarnos en Erudición, ella comienza a disparar a los guardias. Me sorprende la forma en la que maneja el arma: con tanta confianza, perfección, tanta familiaridad para un abnegado.

Cuando ya no hay guardias a la vista, Natalie suspira.

-Esto me estorba- entonces rasga las mangas largas de su vestimenta, dejando a la intemperie sus tatuajes. Era de Osadía. Recoge otra arma del suelo junto con un cuchillo –Ten- Tiende el arma frente a mí -, la necesitarás.

Luego se agacha y dice: -Pondré el cuchillo en tu bota, escondido para emergencias- lo hace y se levanta para darme más instrucciones. –Algo me dice que tu instinto te dirá que hace con eso- señala con la cabeza el arma en mi mano izquierda.

No digo nada. En los últimos 40 minutos tuve más acción que en 18 años.

Continuamos la carrera hasta llegar a la esquina del pasillo principal de uno de los edificios, cerca hay un retrato enorme de la líder erudita: Jeanine Matthews. También hay dos guardias.


	4. Capítulo 2

Cap. 2

Beatrice toce mientras se sostiene de mí.

-Gracias- dice mientras sube la mirada para verme, creo que me reconoce.

-No hay tiempo,- digo –hay que encontrara tu madre.

-¿Mi madre?

-Sígueme.

Corro fuera de la habitación, y busco a Natalie. Está casi al final del pasillo. Beatrice corre para reencontrarse con su madre, y después de abrazarse comienzan a conversar, su tema de conversación llega hasta los Divergentes y lo que significa ser uno; logro escuchar a pesar de la distancia, pero mejor me pongo a vigilar. No quiero ser maleducado.

Todo está tranquilo, probablemente demasiado.

Trataré de descifrar el porqué de esta situación con la información que tengo. Erudición ha estado atacando con artículos a Abnegación, incluso a Andrew (acusándolo de lo mismo que a mi padre). De alguna forma Erudición se las ha ingeniado para tener a los Osados en la palma de su mano. Lo poco que he interactuado recientemente con ese ejército he notado que algunos actúan diferente, parece que están dormidos, inconscientes de lo que hacen. Hay una masacre en progreso en mi facción. Natalie está buscando algo, pero ¿qué busca? Hasta ahora me lo pregunto. He seguido hasta aquí a una mujer que ni siquiera me ha dicho por qué estamos aquí. Beatrice de alguna forma está aquí y no en Abnegación con los demás Osados, lo que significa que en ella no funcionó lo que Erudición tenía planeado así que decidieron deshacerse de ella. Beatrice también está muy interesada en el tema de los Divergentes. Según lo escaso que he logrado saber sobre los Divergentes es que es un tema muy peligroso.

Sin embargo, la información que tengo parece no relacionarse y no tener sentido. Tendré que recopilar más datos.

Aún nadie. Pero en cada pasillo noto que hay por lo menos 3 cámaras que aseguran visión total del espacio. Por toda la ciudad hay cámaras, pero sé que no es solo por seguridad como fueron pensadas, quieren tenernos en la mira para evitar que hagamos algo que no les guste. Lo he notado desde hace mucho, era un de las cosas a las que me enseñé durante mi infancia; me hice muy observador, especialmente de mi entorno.

Escucho pasos acercándose rápidamente.

-Creo que es momento de irnos- les digo.

-Por aquí- dice Natalie, y yo y su hija la seguimos.

Podría jurar que este el complejo de Erudición tiene algo de laberinto, yo ya me habría perdido pero tal parece que ella no.

Cuando soldados osados aparecen, les disparo y trato de cubrir a mis acompañantes. Algunos disparos llegan a ser esquivados, pero logro darles antes de que ellos a mí. Nos detenemos de repente.

-Escuchen- dice la señora Prior –Van a ir a las afueras de Abnegación…

-¿Vamos?- interrumpe su hija.

-Escuchen- insiste –encontrarán una pequeña construcción abandonada, irán al sótano y tocaran la puerta dos veces, luego tres y por último seis

-No me iré sin ti- le dice Beatrice, y se le rompe la voz un poco.

Natalie se acercó a su hija, la abrazó, besó su mejilla y le dijo: -Te amo, Beatrice.

Luego se dirigió hacia mí, me tocó el hombro y susurró en mi oído: -Cuídala, y corran a mi señal

Solo logré asentir.

-Sean valientes- dijo para después correr y distraer a los soldados.

Disparó a algunos que la siguieron, y gritó: -¡Ahora!

Tomé el brazo de Beatrice y corrí reconociendo el camino de regreso a las vías del tren que nos llevarían a Abnegación. Volteé a ver si no nos están siguiendo. No. Pero alguien se lanza contra mí y me tira al suelo con él encima. Mi arma quedó lejos de mi alcance, sin embargo Beatrice la toma aunque no apunta al sujeto sobre mí, sino hacia enfrente.

Mi pecho arde y mis pulmones luchan por obtener algo de aire. Trato de darle batalla al osado, pero soy débil.

_No pienses eso, definitivamente no ayudará _

Está tratando de inmovilizar mis brazos, así que los muevo rápido sin dejar de intentar golpearlo. Logro hacernos girar y tomar la ventaja, le doy golpes en el rostro hasta que queda inconsciente. Al ver la sangre en mis nudillos siento una gran culpa, o peor aún, me siento como Marcus.

No puedo pensar con claridad, todo me cae encima. Mi respiración se agita y mi corazón late a toda velocidad provocando un dolor en mi pecho. Sé que no es por la actividad física, es por miedo.

-¡Tobias!- me llaman y vuelvo a la realidad. Es Beatrice que viene hacia mí con una expresión de terror.

-Vamos al tren- me levanto y cuando estamos hombro con hombro tomo su brazo y nos dirigimos hacia el tren.

Dos. Tres. Seis.

Repaso la clave de toques, pero aún ni siquiera bajamos al sótano. Beatrice está muy alterada y decidió calmarse un poco antes de entrar.

-Mamá- dice entre sollozos –Will.

Está recargada en una pared dándome la espalda. Es injusto lo que le está pasando, teniendo 16 años vio perdió a su madre, casi la matan y está en medio de esta guerra.

Natalie Prior se sacrificó por los dos, por mí. Entiendo que lo haya hecho por su hija, pero ¿qué hay de mí? Ella es –fue- una de las personas más altruistas que he conocido, y solo le puedo agradecer su sacrificio haciendo lo que me pidió: cuidar a su hija.

-¿Qué hacías con mi madre?-me pregunta volteándose y secándose las lágrimas.

-Ella me encontró.

Hasta ahora puedo ver con detalle cómo ha cambiado la pequeña chica de Abnegación que conocí. Ha ganado músculo, seguro que por el entrenamiento que les dan, y tiene tatuajes: tres cuervos en su clavícula con dirección a su corazón. Sin mencionar la ropa negra.

-¿Estabas en Erudición?

-No, en las afueras de Abnegación.

_Que no pregunte qué hacía ahí. Qué no pregunte qué hacía ahí._

Es entonces cuando veo un líquido rojo recorriendo la manga de su chaqueta. Me acerco a ella. Le han dado en el hombro.

-¡Tenemos que curarte eso, Beatrice!

Camino rumbo al sótano, pero ella me detiene tomando mi brazo.

-Espera- hace una pequeña pausa antes de continuar –Es la primera vez que veo a mi padre desde la Ceremonia de Elección y no quiero que me vea así

Asiento y las lágrimas surcan sus mejillas. Al verla así, no importan los tatuajes o la ropa negra, se ve indefensa, contrario a la verdadera Beatrice.

-Tobias- nuestras miradas se encuentran.

-¿Si?

-Voy a hacer algo a lo que no estás muy acostumbrado- dice –pero es algo que necesito, ¿está bien?

Asentí levemente, y ella me abrazó. Correspondo el abrazo lentamente y con cuidado de no tocar su herida.

Se siente bien tener s mejilla en mi pecho, sus brazos rodeándome, mi nariz en su cabello y mis brazos en su cintura. Hace tanto que no sentía un abrazo así, mi madre fue la última en darme un abrazo así. Por un momento creo que me siento bien.

-Gracias- susurra todavía contra mi pecho.


	5. Capítulo 3

Cap. 3

Al separarnos, ambos volvemos a la realidad, a la dura, cruel y sucia realidad. Y cuando vuelvo a ver su rostro, otra vez veo a la chica fuerte, valiente y dispuesta a todo que es Beatrice.

Doy los toque tal y como lo indicó, la madre de la chica, y de inmediato se abre la puerta. Es Caleb.

Ambos se abrazan, pero Beatrice respinga y le advierte del hombro.

-¿Tobias?- también me reconoce.

-Sí, soy yo- sin pensarlo, respondo fastidiado; pero no es porque ya me han preguntado tres o cuatro veces lo mismo este mismo día, es porque hay algo en él que me dice que ya no es ese chico de Abnegación ejemplar que todos solíamos creer que era y por lo tanto ha dejado de ser confiable en lo que a mí respecta.

Entro en la pequeña habitación, pero un escalofrío recorre mi espalda cuando siento la mirada de Marcus sobre mí y lo veo acercarse. Me abraza como si de verdad le preocupara, como si de verdad fuera mi padre.

-¿Dónde estuviste?- susurró en mi oído, algo molesto

-Mientras estabas trabajando,- traté de no titubear, generalmente sabe cuándo le miento –fui por algo de comida para los abandonados, entonces Natalie me encontró. No hice nada malo.

-¿Y qué significa el arma que está en tu cintura?

Maldije en mi cabeza. Lo olvidé, y ese detalle me saldrá caro. Nos separamos al oír el quejido de Beatrice. Caleb estaba sacándole la bala del hombro. Aproveché para ir a ayudarlo a mantenerla quieta y alejarme de mi padre.

Tomé su mano y ella la estrujó con fuerza. Recuerdo a Natalie y le digo:

-Sé valiente.

-Hay que hacer algo- dice Beatrice una vez más consiente -, no podemos quedarnos aquí.

\- ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? –pregunta el señor Black, padre de una de mis iniciadas.

Ella se queda pensando un momento, analizando la situación y con la mirada perdida.

-Hay que detener la simulación- respondió

-¿Y cómo sugieres que lo hagamos siendo tan pocos y sin conocer el plan de Erudición?- cuestionó mi padre.

-No hace falta que seamos un ejército para acabar con la simulación- dedujo la chica, aún con la mirada perdida.

Tiene razón, solo hay que encontrar desde dónde la controlan. No importa cuánto planees algo, el plan siempre tendrá un punto débil. Por pequeño que sea es una ventaja para nosotros si contamos con lo necesario.

-Hay que entrar a Osadía- dijo finalmente

-Eso es una fortaleza- objetó Marcus -¿cómo esperas que entremos? ¿y qué objetivo tiene que entremos?

-Desde ahí controlan todo, no tiene sentido que lo hicieran desde su sede, sería totalmente predecible. Lo más lógico es hacerlo desde donde están tus aliados.

Tiene razón, en Erudición no podrían proteger nada y es un área muy despejada y abierta. Osadía en cambio he escuchado que incluso está bajo tierra.

-Es cierto- intervengo -¿Conoces algún acceso que no vigilarían?

-Sí- aseguró

-Necesitarás ayuda- dijo su padre -, ¿de qué tipo necesitas?

-Que no le tengan miedo a usar un arma- _puedo ir_ -, que se atengan al riesgo- _puedo ir_ -, y que no le teman a las alturas- _creo que puedo ir._

El tren no tardará en llegar, según Beatrice, así que esperamos a un lado de las vías.

Aún no puedo creer que Marcus se ofreciera a ir, hasta cierto punto creo que lo hace para tener un ojo sobre mí y que no escape.

Caleb y Andrew también vienen.

El resto de los abnegados, fue a Cordialidad a buscar refugio.

La bocina del tren suena y comenzamos a correr en cuanto está lo suficientemente cerca.

-Ya casi hemos llegado- dice la chica por encima del viento

Estamos a una gran altura, y dudo que llaguemos a la altura del suelo antes de bajar. Esto me pone nervioso, porque le temo a la altura.

_Sean Valientes._ Dice Natalie en mi cabeza.

Cuando es el momento, salto junto con Caleb y llego con éxito a la terraza del edificio. Marcus queda colgando de la orilla, así que entre Andrew y yo lo llevamos a tierra firme.

-¿Ahora por dónde?- pregunta Caleb

Beatrice subió a la cornisa opuesta y dijo:

-Por esto pedí que no le temieran a las alturas.- se volteó –No piensen, solo salten. Hay una red en el fondo.

Y saltó.

Todos nos quedamos con los ojos muy abiertos y corrimos para ver si había caído a salvo; pero la distancia es muy grande (siete pisos aproximadamente) y no se podía distinguir nada más allá del gran agujero oscuro.

Esto es aún peor que el salto anterior, pero no puedo quedarme aquí cuando hemos llegado tan lejos.

Subo a la cornisa, tratando de calcular de dónde saltó Beatrice. Con un nudo en la garganta y un mar de emociones. Doy el salto.

Mientras caigo, siento el fuerte y rápido palpitar de mi corazón, y cómo mi garganta se desgarra con un grito. Entonces golpeo contra algo. Es la red. Después de rebotar en ella, me aferro para poder estabilizarme y bajar de esta cosa. Cuando mis pies tocan tierra firme, tambaleo un poco y suelto un gran suspiro. Seco el sudor de mi frente con el dorso de mi mano.

-¿Estás bien, Tobias?- pregunta la chica –Te ves pálido.

-Estaré bien- logro decir.

Aún siento su mirada sobre mí, esa mirada que tiene cuando quiere descifrar algo.

-Le temes a las alturas- asegura – y aun así viniste y saltaste después de mí.

Me limito a asentir.

El siguiente en caer es Caleb.

Una vez todos abajo, me siento mucho mejor y mis ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad.

El complejo está compuesto de pasadizos cavernosos iluminados por unas cuantas luces azuladas que hacen que mi piel brille. Beatrice parece sentirse en casa aquí abajo.

Continuamos nuestro camino con cautela y cuidado de los guardias y cámaras. Ella nos guía para no perdernos.

Llegamos a una pared y empezamos a escalarla. Vamos a un buen ritmo, aunque Marcus y Andrew se estén quedando un poco atrás. Es mucho más fácil escalar que saltar, pero siento esa punzada de miedo en el pecho cada impulso que doy para subir.

Seguimos hasta que en un susurró la chica indica que paremos, voy tras Caleb que me indica que avise al resto y lo hago. Ella avanza más y da vuelta, así que ya no podemos verla. Se oyen algunos golpes y luego una conversación.

-Contra la pared- ordena Beatrice- ¿Por qué estás con ellos?

-Porque me necesitan- responde una voz masculina –y soy más listo que tú

-Llévame a la sala de control

-No, no es como si fueras a dispararme

-Subestimas mi carácter- se oye un disparo y un quejido - ¡Habla!

-Lo haré si me llevas contigo

-¿Por qué haría algo así?

-Porque estás desesperada y yo no quiero seguir con ellos

Tras un rato, no muy largo, la chica se resignó y respondió:

-Está bien, Peter.


	6. Capítulo 4

Cap. 4

Beatrice arrastra al chico con nosotros y nos dirigió al cuarto de control, desde donde se controla la simulación. No íbamos tan sigilosos como al principio porque la chica y su padre comenzaron a discutir por el hecho de que ella le disparó a Peter; hasta que Caleb los calmó un poco.

-Para llegar a la sala de control hay que subir en el elevador- dijo Peter –y da por seguro que encontrarás compañía allá arriba.

-Si vamos todos llamaríamos mucho la atención- añadió Beatrice.

-Iré contigo- dijo Andrew

-También yo- se ofreció Caleb

-No- interrumpí -. Yo voy, soy mejor con el arma.

Los Prior voltearon a verme en cuanto lo dije. Y ella se quedó pensando (o eso simulaba).

-Tiene razón, Caleb- dijo finalmente -. Mejor cuida la nuestro camino a la salida mientras volvemos.

Su hermano se veía frustrado por la decisión de Beatrice. Pero terminó asintiendo.

Sentía la mirada de Marcus sobre mí y no se la iba a devolver.

-Será mejor que nos apuremos- el señor Prior y yo asentimos y corrimos tras ella.

Las puertas del elevador no tardaron en abrirse y entramos en él.

-Gracias, Tobias- dijo Andrew -, por mantener a salvo a Caleb.

Asentí.

No lo hice por Caleb. Lo hice para cumplir mi promesa de mantener a salvo a Beatrice, pero si eso también ayuda a salvar más vidas, mejor.

Cuando las puertas del elevador volvieron a abrirse, los disparos comenzaron y nos cubrimos como pudimos, así como también respondimos los disparos.

Mi mano dejó de temblar cuando jalaba el gatillo desde que Natalie Prior se había sacrificado por nosotros, aunque todavía me sudaba la mano. La adrenalina comenzaba a crecer dentro de mí a cada segundo. Mis músculos de los brazos estaban tensos y mi corazón latía rápido.

-Deben ir- gritó Andrew por encima del ruido -, yo los cubriré.

-Pero papá- objetó la chica.

-No. Tienen que ir, hija.

Los soldados habían caído, pero seguro que ya venían más en camino.

-Es nuestra oportunidad- dije.

La chica no logró decir palabra alguna, pero su padre la empujó fuera y cuando yo salí para correr tras ella; él me detuvo con un apretón en el hombro y artículo: Gracias.

No pude responder porque también me empujó fuera.

Casi alcanzaba a Beatrice cuando comenzaron a escucharon disparos detrás de mí. No me atreví a voltear, así como ella. Con el arma enfrente la seguí.

Nuestros pasos hacían eco en el pasillo y nuestras respiraciones agitadas apenas se lograban a escuchar.

-Aquí tiene que ser- me dijo.

-Entremos

No pude dar un paso más después de hablar, alguien me jaló de la playera para acorralarme contra la pared.

-¡Corre!-grité.

Beatrice quedó fuera de mi campo de visión. Tenía que concentrarme, era un combate cuerpo, ya que mi arma se había caído cuando me jalaron. El hombre era un osado, lo que significa que si no planeo mis movimientos terminará dándome una paliza. Trato de golpear su abdomen con mi rodilla, y solo consigo que se enfurezca y me suelte un puñetazo en la cara. Luego intenté patear su rodilla para desestabilizarlo, teniendo como resultado quedar yo en el suelo con el sujeto sobre mí golpeándome.

No hay escapatoria pienso ¡No! No a menos que lo permita.

Es entonces cuando recuerdo la navaja escondida. De alguna forma logro sacarla y se la clavé en un ojo. El tipo gritó de dolor y se quitó de encima retorciéndose. Me paré inmediatamente y cuando miré hacia la entrada de la sala de control, vi que le estaban apuntando y estaba desarmada.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude.

-Zeke- dijo -, estás en una simulación.

De repente fue como si todo fuera sucediera más lento. Me faltaba poco para llegar, solo unos cuantos pasos. Sentí una gota de sudor recorrer mi espalda. Fue como si mis sentidos se intensificaran: sentía la fuerza con la que la planta de mi pie chocaba con mi zapato a cada paso, cuando mi pecho se contraía y expandía al respirar, noté el brillo de los ojos de la chica ante el peligro que estaba frente a ella. El chico estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo cuando salté.

Oí el disparo, mi cuerpo chocó contra el de ella y un dolor insoportable se situó en mi hombro haciéndome gritar. Beatrice y yo caímos al suelo.

-¡Tobias!

Todo volvió al ritmo normal. Toqué mi hombro y para cuando volví a ver mi mano, estaba llena de un líquido caliente y rojo. Mi vista comenzó a nublarse, no sé si por el dolor o porque comienzo a perder sangre; tal vez ambas.

-Detén la simulación- le dije -o será muy tarde.

Beatrice corrió sin cuestionarme y el chico intentó ir tras ella. Con mi brazo sano lancé el cuchillo, haciéndole una buena cortada en el muslo de la parte de enfrente. Cayó permitiendo seguir a Beatrice con lo suyo.

Con ayuda de la pared logré levantarme. Duele mucho. Me encaminé a donde estaba ella soltando algunos quejidos. Ella miraba con confusión la máquina.

-No sé cómo hacerlo- admitió.

-Déjame intentarlo.

Durante un tiempo fui voluntario en un lugar con computadoras, así que tengo u poco de experiencia con ellas. Observé cómo era el programa y me recordó a uno que me enseñó a utilizar la mujer erudita con la que fui voluntario.

-Vamos, Tobias- decía Beatrice a mi lado -, están acechando a los otros.

Moví más rápido mis dedos, como si ellos supieran qué hacer exactamente.

-Listo

Ambos soltamos un suspiro. Me di cuenta de que había guardado el programa en un pequeño disco duro, aunque eso no haya sido la mejor idea, no había tiempo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó el chico a mis espaldas.

-Terminamos con la simulación- explicó ella.

-Y ahora está aquí- mostré el disco duro y se lo tendí a Beatrice. Ella lo tomó.

-Ahora, hay que irnos- dijimos ella y yo a unísono.

Comenzamos a correr aunque nos detuvimos en el elevador. Zeke se hizo un torniquete, y no sé exactamente con qué. Yo no podía hacer lo mismo, la bala dio en mi hombro del lado del pecho; de hecho, ahora que lo pienso, bien pudo terminar en mi pecho y ya podría estar muerto. Mientras tanto, Beatrice se recarga a un lado del elevador, donde hay mucha sangre. Debe de estar pensando en su papá.

Después de lo que parece una eternidad, estamos abajo. Corremos y en cuanto vemos a Caleb, Marcus y Peter, Beatrice les grita que corran.

Cuando los alcanzamos, Zeke nos va indicando el camino para salir de este lugar. No recuerdo ninguno de los pasillos que recorrimos después del que conducía al elevador, el dolor me impide retener mucho. Reaccioné más cuando la bocina del tren sonó y tuvimos que correr para subirnos. Sentí la adrenalina en cada rincón de mi cuerpo, y la utilice para subir de un salto al tren en movimiento.

Al poner un pie dentro, ya no pude más. Estaba tan débil que ya ni siquiera podía soportar mi peso. Resbalé mi espalda por la pared para que mis piernas ya no batallaran más por el momento.

-Tobias- Beatrice me dijo, apenas reconocí su voz

Todo daba vueltas y mi vista se empezaba a oscurecer.

-Resiste- volvió a hablarme.

Gruñí de dolor cuando alguien tocó mi hombro.

-Creo que la bala llegó al hueso- dijo… ¿Caleb?

Después de eso, solo recuerdo oscuridad. Ya ni siquiera podía entender lo sonidos a mi alrededor, todo sonaba muy lejano. Pero el dolor seguía presente.


	7. Nota de la autora

Wazzzaa! Solo quería agradecerles por leer mi historia. Sé que desde que empecé a publicarla no he estado muy presente, y por eso mi uno de mis propósitos de año nuevo será actualizar lo más seguido que pueda.

También quiero comentarles que hace poco subí un One-Shot de Divergente con temática navideña para un foro, les agradecería mucho que lo leyeran y si no es demasiado pedir que lo recomienden.

Esto es solo el comienzo, tengo grandes cosas planeadas, y espero que estén ahí para leerlas. Hoy subiré un capítulo o tal vez dos, todo dependerá de cuánto tiempo me de mi mamá en la computadora. Cuídense y nos leemos más tarde.

¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Chero Eaton SMHP 4


	8. Capítulo 5

Cap. 5

Despierto en una habitación, que no sé si es precisamente de hospital (no está toda de blanco).

El último recuerdo coherente que tengo es que salte dentro del tren y mi hombro me mataba del dolor; nos dirigíamos a Cordialidad Zeke, Tris, Caleb, Peter y Marcus. Desactivamos la simulación y ahora está en un disco duro que posee Beatrice.

Trato de enderezarme, pero cuando recargo mi brazo izquierdo mi hombro me duele tanto que no logro más que gruñir de dolor. Toco mi hombro con cuidado, está vendado y algo así como curado. Es ahí cuando también me doy cuenta de que tengo puesta otra ropa. Traigo puesta una playera roja con unos pantalones amarillos holgados. No me queda duda de que estamos en Cordialidad.

La puerta se abre y Beatrice entra. Lleva el cabello hasta la barbilla.

-Hola, Tobias- saluda y se sienta en la silla a lado de mi cama

-Hola- contesto, pero con voz un poco ronca -. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así?

-Pues después desmayarte, llegamos a Cordialidad, dieron asilo, te llevaron al médico, y esta mañana vine temprano para ver cómo estabas. Me dijeron que habían hecho lo que podían pero que sería mejor que te llevaran a Erudición para que te atiendan bien.

Asiento, aunque me duele todo, sin mencionar que estoy entumido.

-¿Tan mal estoy?

-Dijeron que la articulación de tu hombro había sufrido daños considerables porque fue justo donde te dio la bala. Tuvieron que atorarlo para que mientras tanto no sufriera más daños.

-Entonces, ¿no puedo mover mi hombro?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Eso me inhabilita para hacer muchas cosas y lo hará por un rato, tal vez para siempre; porque no creo que los eruditos me reciban con los brazos abiertos en estos momentos.

No me atrevo a probar cuanta inmovilidad tengo en mi brazo, porque me dolerá demasiado y no soy así de masoquista.

-Tobias- dice y subo la mirada para verla -, gracias.

Por un momento me desconcierta, tardo un momento en darme cuenta de a lo que se refiere. La medicina me puede entorpecer.

-Me salvaste- dijo -, bien podría estar en esa cama o muerta en la sala de control.

-No hay nada qué agradecer, Beatrice.

-Sonaste muy estirado- sonrió y a mí también comenzaba a salirme una -. Por cierto, no me llames Beatrice, ahora es Tris.

-Está bien, Tris- respondo.

/ /

Cordialidad puso algunas condiciones para poder permanecer en su facción: tenemos que hacer algunas pequeñas tareas para ayudar a la comunidad, y sobre todo, mantener la paz.

Su forma de ponerse de acuerdo me pareció hermosa, todos dan su punto de vista y es tomado en cuenta para la decisión final. Empiezan conversando con la persona a su lado y se van uniendo en círculos hasta que el representante de cada círculo le va a formar otro con Johanna donde se da el veredicto final.

No fui a esa reunión porque estaba inconsciente, pero Tris me contó todo.

Justo ahora me dejarán salir para tener mi propio cuarto como todos los demás, pero me encuentro con algo inesperado en mi habitación, que hace que me tense en cuanto entro.

Marcus.

-Me alegra que estés mejor, Tobias- dice, acercándose.

Su sola presencia hace que empiece a entrar en pánico, pero su cercanía hace que quiera salir de Cordialidad.

-¿Cómo está tu hombro?- actúa como si le preocupara de verdad, pero sé que algo quiere y no está aquí por gusto.

-No lo puedo mover, pero estará bien- respondo.

_No me hará nada, no aquí donde pueden descubrirlo._

Guardamos silencio un rato. Él no sabe cómo comenzar, yo no sé cómo terminar.

-Tengo que decirte algo, Tobias- habla finalmente.

Asiento, porque creo que si digo algo equívoco empeoraré esta situación tan tensa.

-Pero no se lo contarás a nadie- vuelvo a asentir, esta vez más lento -, es por tu seguridad que nadie se entere de que lo sabes.

Sus ojos, que son como los míos, me observan fríos y oscuros como siempre. Al verlos me doy cuenta de que no es como si un padre le dijera algo importante a su hijo porque quiere hacerlo por el bien de su hijo; si no, es un padre que le dice algo importante a su hijo para mantener viva esa información y no hay nadie más que pueda saberlo por lo peligroso que también es.

/

Camino por los pasillos de Cordialidad.

'Pero no se lo contarás a nadie' la voz de Marcus resuena en mi cabeza. ', es por tu seguridad que nadie se entere de que lo sabes'

Entiendo por qué me lo advirtió. Lo que ahora sé puede cambiar muchas cosas en nuestra ciudad, es capaz de cambiarlo todo. Me hizo prometer que tampoco haría algo al respecto, porque aún no era tiempo. Quiero hacer algo, y sé que soy capaz de romper esa promesa, pero no tengo ningún plan y no quiero compartir esto con nadie porque lo pondría en peligro.

Comienzo a escuchar ruidos familiares, últimamente familiares excepto por aquí. Corro hacia donde se oye la pelea. Son Peter y Tris

Con mi brazo sano trato de alejar a Tris del chico. Me llevo algunos golpes por parte de ambos, quienes parecen muy enfocados en lo que hacen para darse cuenta de mi presencia.

Con ayuda de algunos cordiales que llegan a intervenir, logran inmovilizar a Peter y yo sostengo a Tris.

-Calma- le digo

Deja de moverse tan desesperada y violentamente, pero su rostro todavía tiene una expresión furiosa.

-Quería llevárselo- dice Tris -. Peter quiere la simulación.

Sacan al chico de la habitación antes de que pueda contestarle.

-¿Se llevó el disco duro?- pregunto.

-Señorita- dice un chico Cordial, sin permitir que me responda –Tiene que acompañarnos.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco y lo sigue.

Me quedo para acomodar el desorden y buscar ese disco duro. Lo encuentro bajo la cama y cuando lo veo también alcancé a ver un arma debajo del colchón. Se supone que en Cordialidad están prohibidas, pero conociendo a Tris, debe ser una precaución.

Pongo el disco duro en mi bolsillo Salgo de la habitación, tratando de no mostrarme sospechoso ni nada por el estilo.

Sé que no sirve de nada seguir conservando esto, si Jeanine Matthews llegara a recuperarlo, podría reiniciar todo; y no será tan tonta como para permitir que nos entrometamos y seguramente conseguirá que nadie sepa a lo que tanto le teme que salga a la luz. Conseguirá lo que quiere.

/

Las facciones son un desastre. Menos de la mitad de Abnegación continúa viva. Osadía está dividida entre leales y traidores. Y para qué hablar de Erudición.

Y pensar que hace una semana estaba ayudando a los sin facción, con la única preocupación que tuve: volver a casa para ver a Marcus. Eso era todo. Mi rutina diaria era levantarme, asearme, desayunar, saludar a Marcus, salir a trabajar, hacer algo "incorrecto" que llagaría a oídos de Marcus, a veces tener un momento libre, llegar a casa, esperar que el castigo de Marcus no fuera tan malo, y dormir adolorido.

Así fue siempre hasta el ataque comenzó y ahora tengo que luchar por sobrevivir un día o hasta unas horas más. También vinieron más cosas de las que preocuparme: asegurarme de que Jeanine no logré su cometido, salvar a las personas que pueda, guardar un gran secreto que lo cambiará todo, y cuidar a Beatrice.

Mi prioridad es cumplir mi palabra, no fallarle a Natalie, no fallarme. Sin embargo, para eso tengo que mejorar en mi combate. Digo, si no puedo conmigo, ¿cómo voy a cuidar a otra persona? Necesito alguna clase de entrenamiento.

Voy a la sombra de uno de los árboles de manzano en los campos cordiales.

Mi hombro sigue doliendo, y esa es otra cosa con la que tendré que tendré que lidia: la limitación de movimiento de mi hombro.

-¡Tobias!- escucho a alguien gritar -¡Tobias!

Busco la procedencia de la voz que me llama. Tris corre alegremente hasta donde yo estoy. Pero está sonriendo de una manera extraña.

-¿Tris?

Cuando está cerca, tropieza y cae sobre mi pecho. Como no estoy preparado, caemos al suelo. Siento una punzada de dolor horrible, pero me contengo para no gritar.

-Te encontré- dice entre risas.

Algo no anda bien. Estoy seguro de eso.

-¿Estás bien, Tris?

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Con dificultad nos levantamos.

-Es que te ves…- ¿cómo decirlo? –diferente.

-Oye, Tobias, ¿te han dicho que tienes ojos bonitos?

Frunzo el ceño. Esto se pone cada vez más raro.

-Está bien- no creo soporta esto por más -. ¿Qué te hicieron?

-Nada, solo me pusieron de buen humor- empezó a acercarse peligrosamente a mí.

-Tris, ¿qué haces?

Colocó sus brazos en mi cuello y besó mi mejilla. Luego rio mientras seguía colgada de mi cuello.

-Hice que te sonrojaras- rio más.

¡Suficiente! Esta no es ella. –Averiguaré qué te hicieron.

Tomé su brazo y comenzamos a caminar, pero se tambaleaba tanto que a unos pasos coloqué sus brazos del lado de mi hombro sano y la cagué-

-¡Esto es tan divertido!- dijo.

-Vamos con Johanna.


	9. Chapter 6

Cap. 6

Tris lleva unas cinco horas ahí dentro. Después de la pequeña discusión que tuve con Johanna, traje a la chica drogada a su habitación; y ahora como cada hora me asomaré por quinta vez y con algo de suerte ya habrá dejado de comportarse como una lunática.

La veo sentada de brazos cruzados en la orilla de la cama mientras frunce el ceño. Suspiro de alivio.

Vaya que tardo en irse el efecto –digo.

Entro en la habitación y cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

Dime que no me vi tan estúpida –cubre su cara avergonzada y al mismo tiempo frustrada.

Tranquila, solo espero que no se repita.

Volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

Todo es culpa de Peter –bufó.

Por un momento me la imagino como una niña haciendo berrinche porque no le dieron un dulce cuando lo quería y no puedo evitar reír ante mi pensamiento.

¿Qué es tan gracioso? –no parece contagiarse de mi humor.

Nada, es solo que nunca pensé verte así.

¡Qué horror! Debió ser horrible –me siento junto a ella- Es solo que Peter me saca de quicio.

Su expresión cambia y se para bruscamente, y creo saber porque lo hizo.

¿Dónde está?

Calma, Tris –dije antes de que volteara el cuarto entero- , yo lo tengo.

Saqué el disco duro de mi bolsillo y ella lo miró con alivio para luego volver a sentarse.

Gracias –suspiró- . Ya no soporto estar aquí.

Ni yo –torcí los labios- . Y con lo que pasó, no nos dejarán quedarnos mucho más.

Definitivamente la pelea entre Tris y Peter rompe el acuerdo al que se llegó, además, no creo que le haya dejado una muy buena impresión a Johanna con lo que le dije. Perfecto.

Lo sé –contestó- Quiero ver qué pasa con Verdad.

Por su manera de sentarse encorvada y la forma en la que juega con sus manos puedo deducir que está preocupada.

Probablemente es un refugio también –me enseñaron a no entrometerme en la vida de los demás personalmente, solo puedo ayudarlos sin saber mucho al respecto.

Quizá –hizo una pausa y siguió con la vista fija al muro de enfrente- . Si quieres, puedes venir con nosotros, pero no sé si a tu padre le agrade la idea de ir a Verdad.

Esta vez yo guardo silencio. No quiero saber nada de Marcus pero ella cree que quisiera su compañía en esta situación y está muy equivocada.

Realmente no me importa mucho a dónde vaya –contesto de forma indiferente.

¿Por qué? –me mira fijamente, como si acabara de decir algo insólito- Es tu padre.

Hay cosas que no sabes, Tris –desvío la mirada y busco algo con lo que cambiar el tema- Por cierto, ¿en serio crees que mis ojos son bonitos?

Cuando vuelvo a verla está roja como un tomate. Bingo, ya tengo una distracción y me aferraré a ella.

Yo también puedo hacerte sonrojar, Tris –dije de manera burlona.

Cállate, Tobias –ya no aguantaba la vergüenza.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no estas de buen humor como para besar mi mejilla y colgarte de mi cuello? –digo entre risas.

Ni una palabra más –advirtió.

¿Quieres que te vuelva a cargar? Dijiste que es divertido.

¡Largo! –se levantó señalando la puerta.

Me reí y me puse de pie. Le di un beso en su mejilla roja por la furia y me dirigí a la puerta.

Nos vemos, Betrice.

/

Más tarde en la cafetería Cordial, Tris no ha venido para la cena. Fue divertido gastar un par de bromas con ella, debo admitir. He cambiado mucho desde el día del ataque, lo cual fue hace unos días. Antes no se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza disparar un arma, subir al tren, saltar de un edificio, pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, recibir un balazo, a Marcus confiándome un secreto, y mucho menos abrazar y besar en la mejilla a alguien que no es de mi familia.

Con que distraído, ¿eh, estirado? –Zeke me lanza un pequeño trozo de cereal.

Hola, Zeke.

Zeke es el chico que me disparó y al que le lancé un cuchillo para que no fuera detrás de Tris. Desde entonces hemos hablado un poco más. Cabe mencionar que verlo a veces me recuerda el daño que le puedo llegar a hacer a una persona y me hace creer que puedo llegar a ser como Marcus.

¿Sabes? No puedo seguirte llamando _Tobias_, es muy… anticuado. Tengo que encontrarte un apodo.

Lo que digas –pongo los ojos en blanco.

Quiero hacerle una pregunta, pero es muy inapropiada y más para un abnegado.

Zeke, ¿Tris y tú están en una relación? –al diablo la discreción.

¿Qué? –comienza a reírse- No.

Por algún motivo, eso me tranquiliza.

¿Te gusta Tris?

Casi me ahogo con el pedazo de pan que tenía en la boca.

No –respondo convencido- , ni siquiera la conozco mucho.

¿Cómo? –dice sorprendido- Los dos de Abnegación y no se llevan por mucho, ¿cómo es posible que no se conozcan mucho?

Era un tipo muy reservado y mi padre me ayudaba en eso –Oh, sí. Mi padre me creo el peor estatus social de la historia

Wow –siguió riendo- . Pero bueno, el caso es que no salimos, yo tengo novia y creo que ella…

El estrepitoso sonido de las puertas abriéndose de golpe lo interrumpe, y veo a Tris entrando con la respiración agitada.

¿Tris? –susurro, aunque sé que no me escucha.

Erudición –dice tratando de recuperar el aliento- viene para acá.

Todos los refugiados e incluso los cordiales comienzan a alterarse.

Sabemos que vienen por nosotros, y no me refiero a Abnegación, me refiero específicamente a Zeke, Tris y yo. Vienen por los que detuvimos el ataque.

¡Diablos! –maldice Zeke golpeando la mesa.

Hay que actuar, ya –después de decirlo nos levantamos y corrimos hacia Tris para planear algo.


End file.
